Generic plants and methods for separating an individual piece of tube, which will later become part of a port to a medical bag, from a tube, are sufficiently known from the state of the art. In particular, it is known to lead a tube to a tube plug-in or tube transfer station and to separate it there into individual tube pieces.
During this process, individual tube pieces are cut off from an “endless tube” so that they can then be provided individually to the films. For this purpose, an end of this endless tube is fed to a holder and fixed into place there so that a tube piece which has been cut off from a residual tube of the endless tube is being held by the holder. The tube pieces separated in this manner are then placed between two films by means of an accordingly adapted apparatus and are then welded together with the two films to form a medical bag.
It is understood that already during manufacturing of such medical bags, a contamination by dirt or material particles formed by the process itself or the like must under all circumstances be avoided in order to reduce or completely prevent the risk of contamination of the medical product which is later stored in the medical bag.